harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlyn and Jonathan surprise everyone
Boston (and the entire Harper universe) is caught totally off guard when Jonathan Donaldson and Caitlyn Lambert get married at a convention off-screen. This, along with another battle against the wicked Jennifer Barrett, which includes the dynamic debut of another Tainted Love/Resort alumna, the one and only Libby Smas-D'Aiterio, comprise this day's episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One WBOS-TV. Everyone has been wondering where Caitlyn Lambert and Jonathan Donaldson have been. They have been gone from the office for a few days at a convention, and nobody has been able to get in touch with them, since. Craig Atchley is worried. He and Rose Wilson, his sister in-law (his late wife, Hannah, was her sister) are talking in his office. ROSE: What is going on with them? Usually they let us know when the convention is over. CRAIG: I don't get it, Rose. Where have they gone? ROSE: I wish I knew, Craig. I talked with Roger when I went to see Dylan last night. Not even he knew where she is. I also asked Aunt Patricia, and she was even at a loss. CRAIG: Well, it is not like her to go AWOL on everyone. ROSE: Come to think of it, Jonathan wasn't there either. They both went to Las Vegas for that convention in town. (She has a thought) You don't think.......? CRAIG: You know, Rose, given what we know of them, it's quite possible. ROSE: So true, but I am not going to jump to conclusions. I am going to wait until I hear official word. CRAIG: Good idea, sis. How is Dylan doing lately? ROSE: He's doing fine. He is doing fantastically, in fact. He's over his heart issues, Dr. Steele gave him a clean bill of health. Susie called him last night and she gave him Dr. Erickson's number to keep in contact with him. CRAIG: Very good idea. I hope he is all right. ROSE: He is. He told me to tell you he is fine. CRAIG: I am glad. I wish I could visit him. ROSE: Maybe you could. Maggie has been asking to come over to play at Ashley's. Maybe that would be doable. CRAIG: I am sure it would be. I'll do that. It will give me an excuse to visit Dylan. ROSE: Let me call him. He's been working from home lately, so has Sheila. Maybe they can see about them coming over after school. CRAIG: I am all for that. (Rose's phone rings. It is Caitlyn.) ROSE: Speak of the devil, it's Caitlyn. CRAIG: Put it on speaker. (Rose does so) ROSE: Caitlyn? Where are you guys? We've been that worried. CAITLYN: In Las Vegas. The convention ends today. ROSE: Oh, ok. I had forgotten that it was ending today. I got worried since you guys hadn't kept in contact. CAITLYN: Sorry about that, Rose. Aside from the convention keeping us busy, we had some down time on our hands. And due to that one, we have a bit of a surprise for you. ROSE: What? CAITLYN: Jonathan and I got married. (Rose is astonished) ROSE: Married?! How?! CAITLYN: During a lull at the convention, Jonathan and I realized we couldn't live without one another. We've been together now a year or so, and I think it is time that we finally did something about it. And don't forget, there are a lot of wedding chapels in Vegas. It was easy to find one. ROSE: Does your mom know? CAITLYN: Yes, I called her. She was saddened that we went the wedding chapel route, but we're talking about having a more formal ceremony in Boston in a few days. I also contacted Roger. I didn't want to say anything to anyone else though until I was certain. ROSE: I understand. Wow. This is news to everyone. CAITLYN: Jon and I will be home soon. We're headed to McCarran right now. We should be back in Boston in a few hours. ROSE: All right. (Rose ends the call. She is stunned. So is Craig.) CRAIG: Wow! ROSE: Yeah, wow! (Craig and Rose are stunned) Scene Two Dylan's townhouse. He and Sheila had just gotten a call from Rose about what happened. DYLAN: Can you believe it, Sheila? SHEILA: I know what you mean, hon. I am thrown. I knew Caitlyn and Jonathan were dating, but that is a shock that they would get married so quickly! And at a Wedding Chapel too! DYLAN: Well, it was a year since they've been dating. It was perhaps bound to happen. SHEILA: I suppose, and Caitlyn and Jon were in love. So, it was inevitable! DYLAN: How did Roger take it? SHEILA: Caitlyn called him. You knew she would call him, and Aunt Patricia. DYLAN: A shame that they weren't going to have a formal wedding. SHEILA: Oh, they are, hon. DYLAN: When? SHEILA: In a few days. They agreed to a more formal wedding at the Atchley mansion. It will be great. DYLAN: I am glad. SHEILA: Me too, dear. We need some happiness. DYLAN: I guess Aunt Patricia is madly planning the wedding. SHEILA (laughing): Yes, she is. Caitlyn told me that Aunt Patricia went into full-blown wedding preparation mode! (Both Dylan and Sheila start laughing. Derek comes in.) DEREK: Dad, what are you and Aunt Sheila laughing about? SHEILA: Sorry, honey. Did we disturb you? DEREK: No, I was wondering. SHEILA: Well, your second cousin, Caitlyn, just got married. DEREK: Married?! When? How? DYLAN: I guess when Caitlyn and Jonathan were in Las Vegas. DEREK: Why were they in Las Vegas? (Enter Roger) ROGER: They were at a convention, pal. DEREK: Oh, yeah. Caitlyn works at the TV station, doesn't she? ROGER: Yep, you got it, buddy. DEREK: Thanks, Roger. (Derek heads out of the room) ROGER: I think this was all out of the blue. DYLAN: I know, Rog. Nobody knew about it. Until she called you and Aunt Patricia. ROGER: I like him well enough, but I just wish they had waited until they got back into Boston and had the wedding then. DYLAN (hugging Roger): I know, Rog, but Caitlyn and Jonathan couldn't wait. ROGER (holding his cousin tightly): I guess they couldn't wait. SHEILA: They knew what they were doing, I suppose. ROGER (pulling Sheila into their hug): Yep, they were. (The cousins hug one another, reveling in their special bond) Scene Three AJ and Jamie's condo. The two are cooking dinner for Jeff and Anngelique. ANNGELIQUE: How is the lasagna coming, Jamie? JAMIE: It's going well, sis. It should be done in a few minutes. ANNGELIQUE: I am glad. What did you think of the news about Caitlyn and Jonathan? AJ: It's been the talk all over the newsroom, and the city as well. JAMIE: It was a surprise to everyone. I heard Elaine Schreiner talking about it. ANNGELIQUE: Aren't they planning on a formal wedding? I heard they married in a wedding chapel. JAMIE: Yes. Roger Lambert told me that they are planning on a more formal wedding at the Atchley mansion. AJ: Have they said who is planning it? JAMIE: Patricia is. According to Roger, she is in full-bore wedding mode. ANNGELIQUE: That is Patricia all over. JAMIE: Dinner is ready, guys! (He comes in carrying a heaping baking dish full of warm lasagna.) ANNGELIQUE: It looks good. JAMIE: It took me several hours to get it ready. AJ: He worked very hard on it. (Everyone sits down to eat.) Scene Four Aaron and Rusty's Boston Bistro. Aidan Atherton is helping his dads at the restaurant. He is busy setting tables. As he is only a teenager, it is evident that he is born to work in the restaurant. He is also working on filling the condiment shakers. Rusty, one of his dads, looks on and is grinning. He is very proud of his adopted son. Aaron comes in. AARON: Hey, pal. Getting the tables set? AIDAN: Yep. From what Uncle Rusty says, it's going to be a busy night. AARON: I hope so too, buddy. I've been worried about business. AIDAN: I know, right, Dad? AARON: I have a feeling I know who is in back of it, too. AIDAN: Oh, no! Not Jennifer! AARON: Yeah, I am afraid so, Sport. She has been writing anonymous posts on Yelp. And she has been trying to sink the restaurant that way. (Enter Cathy) CATHY: I don't think so, honey. AARON: Mom. When did you get here? CATHY: I talked with Rusty. And he told me what is going on. I think I have a way to stop Jennifer. (Hours later, the restaurant is filled to capacity. Aidan is in his dad's office working on his homework. Since the restaurant is packed, Aidan doesn't usually work out on the floor, and given the amount of staff, Aidan wasn't needed to help. Cathy and Rusty are helping out as they can. After the very profitable dinner rush, Cathy, Aaron, Rusty and Aidan are enthused.) AARON: Well, despite Jennifer's attempts at sabotage, we did very well. (Jennifer storms in, her coat swishing around her) JENNIFER: You couldn't run a restaurant well without ME! AIDAN (infuriated): What are YOU doing here?! JENNIFER: You shut up, and you don't speak until you are spoken to! AARON: You get this through your damned wool, bitch! You do not speak to my son in that manner, and you leave him alone! JENNIFER: Go to HELL! CATHY: You are not welcome here! JENNIFER: I am TOO! I am welcomed with open arms EVERYWHERE I go! RUSTY: Not here, you're not! You are breaking a restraining order! JENNIFER: I don't give a damn! Go ahead, have me arrested, I will be bailed out immediately! AIDAN: Go back to your modeling friend! Go live your life of debauchery! (Jennifer is stunned that Aidan would know such a word) JENNIFER: Well, well! I take it the brat has learned nothing without my morals! AIDAN (in a voice of ice): I have learned more from my dad and Uncle Rusty than anything I would EVER learn from you! I have more morals than you seem to think I do. Dad and Uncle Rusty teach me right from wrong. Something you NEVER did! The person I consider my mother is dead! My mother was Sarah Jo McArthur! She passed away! The woman taking care of me now is my grandmother! You signed away your rights to me to Dad. I remember that! I remember it WELL! JENNIFER (angry that she is being told facts and not lies that she wants to hear): You are a little liar! AIDAN (getting angrier): I am NOT a liar! YOU are! (An infuriated Jennifer, angered that she was getting facts thrown at her, instead of what she wants to hear, streaks toward Aidan, and proceeds to beat the crap out of him!) JENNIFER (gleefully): You damned bastard! You don't ever disrespect me in that manner! CATHY (enraged): Stop it! JENNIFER: Shut up, bitch! I have wanted to do this to that brat for a long time, and I will NOT be denied! RUSTY: Get the HELL out of this place! JENNIFER (cackling): I will not! You cannot make me! MAN'S VOICE: Is that so?! Well, I can! (Dylan Harper is in the restaurant, and Sammy Forson is with him. Dylan is truly pissed!) AARON: Dyl. Can you get Aidan? DYLAN: Yes, I can. (Aidan is crying. Sammy is right by his friend's side) SAMMY: Come on, pal. We're getting you away from that woman! AIDAN (still crying): Thank you, Sammy. (Sammy puts his arm around his friend.) AARON: Get him into my office, Sammy. SAMMY: OK, Mr. Atherton. DYLAN: You listen to me, Jennifer Barrett! You better give me one good reason why I should not have you locked up for felony child abuse, and the reason had better be damned good! What I saw you do was without a doubt, the most despicable, callous, vicious thing I have ever seen done to a child! You are an evil woman! Totally, disgustingly and truly evil! JENNIFER (smugly): Thank you for noticing! DYLAN (disgusted): You make me sick, you evil bitch! You are the worst kind of bully there ever is! JENNIFER: I am NOT going to let that stupid brat tell ME what to do! I am an adult! DYLAN (laughing in scorn): An ADULT?! Ha! I find that very hard to believe! JENNIFER: I am so an adult! CATHY (in a rage): You are NOT an adult! You act like a total child! You lash out at a child who cannot defend himself against you! And yet you call yourself an adult! JENNIFER: That's because I AM an adult! I am far better than any of you! I destroyed your restaurant by putting those fake reviews in Yelp! CATHY: I knew it! I knew you were in back of all of this! AARON: You bitch! If I get my hands on you, I'll.........! CATHY: No, son. Leave her to me! (Cathy walks over calmly and brutally knocks Jennifer down to the ground! Everyone is shocked!) AIDAN: Grandma? AARON: Mom? CATHY (grinning ruefully): I have always wanted to knock that woman on her backside! I guess I had the chance and I took it! JENNIFER (spitting rage): DAMN IT! How dare you make me look like a fool! I am not going to tolerate this! DYLAN: Then get out of here! JENNIFER (screaming): You saw her knock me down! DYLAN (smiling): On the contrary, I saw no such thing! I was helping take care of Aidan! JENNIFER: You liar! DYLAN (in a vicious voice and shooting her the Harper glare): You get away from this restaurant, and you get out of their lives! You are a wicked woman! I will NOT tolerate you being around these people and harming them again! If you don't leave them alone, I will see to it that no modeling agency in this WORLD would ever touch you as a client! And you know full well I can do that! (Jennifer, for the first time in her existence, is truly scared!) AARON: You heard him! GET OUT OF HERE! JENNIFER: Fine! I will never give up! AARON: Oh yes, you will. You will because I told you to! You know that, JENNIFER!!! (Jennifer storms out of the restaurant, her coat swishing around her.) AIDAN: I hope she is gone for good. AARON: She will be. CATHY: How? RUSTY: I will take care of that one! (Sammy sits with Aidan while he is calming down. Dylan is being served dinner by a grateful Aaron and Rusty. Cathy brings Aidan a plate of food.) Scene Five Logan Airport. Jonathan and Caitlyn are going down the corridor to baggage claim. They are blissful. JONATHAN: I hope they were not thrown by our sudden marriage. CAITLYN: I called Rose, and she has told the rest of the family, those who Mom and Roger haven't told. JONATHAN: I got a call from Craig. He told me about an incident that happened at Aaron Atherton's restaurant. CAITLYN: I also heard something about that. Sheila told me that had it not been for Dylan, Aidan would have been beaten to death. He nearly was, in fact. Thanks to that harridan, Jennifer Barrett! JONATHAN: I am surprised, darling, that Aaron lasted with her as long as he did. She strikes me as a diabolical waste of space. CAITLYN: Jennifer signed her rights away to her son when they were in Florida; which makes it all the more astonishing to me that she would treat him so terribly. She had no use for him when she was his mother, and now, that she has no rights to the child, she makes her presence known. JONATHAN: I know. Aaron told me that he is having Aidan see Dr. Alicia Mannington. I hope she can help him. CAITLYN: Me too, dear. I wish we could help them. JONATHAN: I know of a way to help. CAITLYN: How? JONATHAN: When your mum called, she told me about what Jennifer did to try to sink their restaurant. And with my connections in media, I can have the restaurant have a fantastic business and who cares what Jennifer Barrett has to say about it! CAITLYN: A lovely idea, Jon. And I think it will work! (Caitlyn kisses her new husband.) Scene Six Jennifer's apartment. She is enthused with what she had pulled. She had gleefully beaten her ex-husband's son. She was unstoppable. As she walks to her door, the look of supreme confidence on her face, she is knocked down as hard as anything! A woman glares hard at her. It is a surprising guest! It's Libby Smas-D'Aiterio! Libby was a former friend and long-time enemy of hers. She lives in New York with her husband, Darren, presently. Libby is also close friends with Albie Mitchell and his spouse, Jason. Both couples are aiming to move to Boston, as Aaron and Rusty have asked them to work with them again. JENNIFER: What the hell are YOU doing here? LIBBY: You think Cathy would not have called me and told me what the hell you are doing?! JENNIFER: Get out of here, loser! LIBBY: Not on your life, bitch! JENNIFER: I destroyed Aidan! LIBBY: I know. Cathy called me and told me everything! You evil bitch! JENNIFER: Go back to your inadequate husband! LIBBY: Shut the hell up, bitch! Nobody cares about what you say! JENNIFER (lying and knowing it): Considering I slept with your husband! LIBBY (laughing outright): Now, I KNOW you are delusional! Darren would not touch you with a barge pole! JENNIFER: There is NO man who would not fall for my charms! LIBBY: You are so full of yourself that it is not even funny! You think that any man would touch you with a barge pole?! JENNIFER: You don't know me! LIBBY: I know you well enough, you wicked woman! We worked together for how many years at Elixir! I didn't like you then, but I did what I could and tolerated you and your antics. I would look at the days where Aaron came into work totally PISSED off at what you did to him! It was always you! You would have slept with any man with a penis! I may have had my share of cheating on people, but my god, lady, you are WORSE than I ever was, when I was a partier! Darren was right on about you! You were nothing more than a terrible slut and a whore! You were always playing with being the conservative mother and wife, but you were nothing! You are a hypocrite, Barrett; and Aaron and Aidan are better off without you! JENNIFER: You stupid bitch! LIBBY: I hate your ass! I totally hate you! JENNIFER: That makes two of us! I hate you too! LIBBY: This is war, Barrett! I will NOT let you hurt Aaron or Aidan! JENNIFER: We'll see about that! LIBBY: Yes, we will, won't we, Jennifer?! (The two women glare at one another) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton